


It's All To Much

by Moonscar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack, Parties, Party, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Everything was just to muchIt's to muchIt's all to muchMake it stop, make it stop





	It's All To Much

Everything was just to much

That was the first thing that crossed Peter's mind as he leaned against the wall at the corner of a party that Tony had invited him to. A few of the other Avengers were there, hanging around and talking with other guest, exchanging banter or just having fun in general. Others just hung around alone eating food, but that wasn't anything new.

None of that was the problem though.

The problem was that he could hear every separate heart beat in the room, every inhale and exhale. The shuffling of feet on the floor or the clacking of high heels along the tiled floor. Wine glasses clinking together in toast, the most likely expensive wine sloshing gently, not audible to the normal human ear. The chewing of different foods that were presented on a long table. 

The worst was the voices though, everyone talking, all the words trying to translate in his ears as seemingly thousands of words were spewed, all creating this barely comprehensible gibberish. The whispers of a few lovers, the talking of acquaintances, the banter between friend groups. It grated at his ears.

The dim lights around the room seemed to be bellowing him with the power of a thousand suns, burning at his eyes as it reflecting off some jewelry or off another shiny surface, which seemed to be everything that surrounded him. It was to bright, to much.

_It's to much_

_It's all to much_

_Make it stop, make it stop_

Peter's clothing seemed to itch at his skin, feeling with he was just rubbed furiously by sand paper at every moment. His pants seemed to tight now, even though earlier they fit just perfectly. He felt suffocated by the collar of his shirt. 

All the smells mixing together in the room made him want to vomit. The perfume and cologne of seemingly  _everyone_ in this room. The distinct smell of sweat mixing with the smell of spices and sweets of the food. He could smell the vanilla cupcakes presented, and the perfume of that one woman with the blinding earrings from across the room. He could smell the detergent on some of the clothing. 

_It was all to much_

_Help me_

_Just stop_

_Please_

_Please just stop_

God, even thinking hurt his brain. 

He didn't comprehend himself clamping his hands over his ears as a silent sob tore through his throat. Well, it was silent to everyone else, but to him it sounded like the loudest thing in this room, including his own heart beat. He covered his ears, but it did barely anything to stifle the noise. 

When this happened, he usually just rode it out, but right now his head was pounding, as though someone was pushing down on his head with great force, as though they were trying to crush it to make it into nice mush.

Another sob tore through his throat, tears leaking down his face, and suddenly his mouth was filled with a salty taste. 

He squeezed his eyes shut.

_Just stop_

_Stop_

_Stop_

_Please, stop this_

_It hurts_

_It's to much_

_The lights_

_The smell_

_The noise_

_To much_

_To much_

_To much_

_Stop_

_Stop_

_Stop_

_Please stop_

_Please_

_Please_

_Pleasestop_

_Pleasestopithurtssomuchithurtsohgod_

_Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_

**_PLEASE!_ **

**_JUST STOP!_ **

Suddenly hands were touching him, who's, he didn't know. The hands were slightly sweaty and calloused. He didn't want to be touched. It felt likethe hand was burning through his skin, to hot and rough and  _to much._

Everything seemed like it was to much.

Maybe because it was.

He yanked himself away from the hands, stumbling backwards as his breath grew labored, tears going down his cheeks as he stood in a defensive position. He couldn't see anything, just the blinding lights, even with his eyes closed, it seemed to burn itself into his eyes.

The same hands carefully grabbed onto him again, lightly, less urgent than earlier. He could hear words being thrown his way, closer than the other people talking, but it still worked in with all the other gibberish. Everyone was talking and it was all turning to mush and it was to loud and _why couldn't it just stop?_

This time he didn't fight against the hands as they guided him away.

After what felt like an eternity, everything seemed to cease, as though a switch was flicked and everything had just shut down.

Except it didn't.

It was just the amount of it that had lowered. Now he could hear the heart beat and breathing of a person standing next to him. He could smell a distinctly familiar cologne, but he couldn't pin point why it was familiar, not now, not when his brain felt like it had been blended into a weird brain smoothie. 

The hands carefully lowered him to the floor. Now it wasn't a tiled floor, it was wooden, smooth and cold but different. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as tears leaked down in cheeks. He could sense the person in front of him sit down, being careful to not be to close.

He appreciated that.

No words were shared between the two as Peter slowly tried to regain himself, tried to make everything less. Just less... he doesn't know. Less something. Just make it all  _less._

He didn't know how long they both sat there, but it must've been awhile. 

The person seated in front of him didn't stir, simply breathing in slow breaths, their heart beat having slowed down compared to earlier. It was all soothing, the constant beat of their heart wasn't annoying or grating. It wasn't to much. It was grounding and comforting unlike everything else that had surrounded him prior to this moment. 

He didn't feel suffocated anymore.

Finally, Peter got the courage to open his eyes, his heart beat accelerating for a moment in fear of the light searing into his eyes again. When he opened them though, it was dark. Dark enough to barely see the person seated in front of him. 

Peter smiled weakly as his eyes finally looked over the person seated in front him, weak and fragile but a smile none-the-less.

"Tony..." He whispered, but it still sounded to loud, and he winced at his own voice. It sounded gruff and strained, most likely from all the crying. Tony's furrowed brows softened a bit as he spoke, worry glazing over his eyes.

"It's me kid, it's me" Tony whispered under his breath, knowing that Peter could hear him clearly.

Peter didn't show any acknowledgement of what he said, but he didn't have to, Tony knew that he heard him. They stayed in silence for a moment.

In this moment it didn't matter how much time had passed, how long they had been sitting on this polished, smooth wooden floor. It was as though time stopped. Nothing else mattered, time didn't pass in this darkness, they could pretend for a moment that they didn't have things to do, didn't have to talk about what just happened. As long as they were in this room they could pretend that nothing mattered.

"I'm a mess" Peter uttered suddenly, and Tony smiled a sad smile, one filled with understanding.

"So am I kid... Like father like son" He murmured, his voice low, the same sadness that gleamed in his eyes lacing the words.

Then Peter grabbed onto his hand and held onto it, squeezing it gently.

Tony squeezed back.

_They could pretend for now, pretend that it was never to much._

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like the angst? I hope you didn't cry all the tears in your bodies just yet XD
> 
> You know that 'Goal' thing in my Journal that I mentioned in my notes on Part 13 of "The Avenger Chatroom" ?
> 
> One of the Goals was to "Write Sensory Overload" so i can check that off! 
> 
> Iv'e never been a victim of Sensory Overload, but I hope I portrayed it well enough? Tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
